hydekillingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rered
Rered is a planet located within the Karnmaul System. For the last 7 years, the religion called Mazrok from the Dannowa System has spread notably, encompassing around 15 percent of the system. Mazrokism has begun to spread to the neighboring system of Karnmaul. They are taking over planets and races through force, fear and slaughter. WHAT HAPPENS Dehmon Drad heads towards Kozon via train. He is accompanied by two friends, Eleetra Katt & Damus Gan. He talks with a few strangers with intentions of watching the upcoming tournament. He reveals that he will be participating as a fighter. Nelgray 'Nel' Marr, a Drukeen from Joonsal, travels from the planet Zanato via spacehauler. She travels with 8 young orphans (4 Drukeen, 1 Human, 2 Gajak, 1 Fomae) following the ravaging of her planet by the Mazrok Blade (armed/combat branch). They arrive on the planet Rered. The group eat and drink at a tavern within the city of Kozon, at the same time as Dehmon, Eleetra & Damus. While there, Nel is approached by a group of unsavory characters. They un-nerve the young children but not Nel, who tells them to leave. They laugh and tell her to not make promises she cant keep. She in turn tells the children to close their eyes. As soon as they do, Nel attacks the leader, making him bleed before throwing him to the ground. The others attack her but she is able to best them one by one. Dehmon shoots the leaders ear off as he attempts to attack Nel from behind. The group flee immediately after. Nel thanks Dehmon for his assistance. They exchange a few words before Dehmon & his friends say their goodbyes and leaves. The thugs return to the tavern, accompanied by their boss, Rex. Nel does not back down against him and brandishes her staff. Rex simply laughs, brandishing his large sword. To everyone's shock, Nel's strike to his sword turns the blade into sand. As he reaches for his gun she severs his hand with a strike and then severs him in two with another strike. Nel is interviewed by the police while the children are placed in a neighboring room. The police gather accounts backing up Nel's claims of self-defense. At their questioning, Nel explains to the cops that the children are orphans and that they fled Joonal as the Mazrokians invaded. Knowledge of the Mazrokian's has reached Rered and further so Nel is believed. The cops note that no Drukeen has displayed the legendary Sandflow techniques in a thousand years. She states that she learnt how to utilize her power through dreams she began having at the age of 14. The cops take her to another room where she is met by Tannus Margayne, the Dezmek of one of Kozon's oldest gladiator stables. He explains that Rex was his contestant in the upcoming gladiatorial tournament. Due to his stable falling from prestige and lacking arena-ready combatants, Tannus hired the best he could afford. Tannus does not demand Nel to repay him for taking away his contestant but wishes to talk to her. He invites her to his home, along with the children as well. Under the conditions, she accepts. The cops do not charge her due to Rex's bad reputation, letting the whole incident slide. Nel & the children are fed and taken care of at Tannus' home. Nel sits down with the Tannus and his wife Orana. Nel can tell that Tannus wants her to compete for him in the tournament and she herself feels that she somewhat owes him and his wife. She asks about the tournament and the event is explained to her. She asks Tannus if he wishes for her to fight for him. He admits that he had hoped she would, whether she offered or he asked. She says she will, but only if she and the children can stay in their home until the tournament is over. The husband and wife agree. Nel & Tannus arrive at the Grand Arena, meeting the other Dezmek's and their gladiators. It becomes clear that Tannus commands little respect if any and that the odds of his contestant winning are seen as slim to none. Nel notices other people viewing from a distance and is informed by Tannus that they are the wealthy and powerful people of Kozon and that the whole 'match-up' done before the tournament is a chance for the onlookers to place bets. The stable-less fighters arrive shortly after. They are disliked by the Dezmek's who believe they will not get far. Nel & Dehmon meet one another and share a few brief words. They are interrupted by Dezmek Toth's contestant Argenva, who wonders if the gunslinger can even compete without his firearms. Dehmon simply replies that he hopes they face one another at some point. The contestants are approached by King Fanganeth Oryn & Mayor of Kozon Gredap Mong. The rules and layout of the tournament are gone over and each contestant has their chance to choose a number, so as to pair up for their fights. Dehmon picks his number and is paired up against Argenva. Nel is paired up against Fleen Tabott. The next day Nel, Dehmon and the others are brought before tens of thousands of spectators. Nel, Dehmon and the others leave the arena as the first pair of fighters are told to remain. Nel watches the first fight. It is over in less than one minute. A few more matches take place until Dehmon faces Argenva. Argenva is boastful and arrogant, while Dehmon is calm and collected. Dehmon at first evades Argen's attacks, irritating the latter. Dehmon suddenly goes on the offensive, slaying Argen with a single slash. Nel and her opponent are called forth to the center of the arena. Nel decides to utilize her sand conversion tactics and she disarms Fleen in seconds. Fleen admits defeat and Nel is declared the winner. The remaining fights take place and eventually half of the fighters remain. They are brought together soon after and choose their next partners, the same way they did before. Nel matches up with Igon Bak and Dehmon is matched up against Trilee Byn. The contestants are given three hours to rest/prepare. Nel takes the opportunity to eat, and sits down with Tannus, Dehmon, Eleetra & Damus. As they eat, the group chat, discovering new things about one another. Dehmon is up first. His opponent is more skilled than his previous one but Dehmon manages to win, slaying Trilee. Nel's matches takes place a little latter. Bak proves a difficult opponent, attacking from a distance with his projectiles and keeping his distance from Nel. Nel is shot in the shoulder but still manages to defeat Bak, knocking him unconscious. Immediately Nel is taken away for medical attention, where the arrow is removed under anesthesia. Nel, Dehmon and the remaining fighters are gathered together to collect their pay. Nel immediately hands her earnings over to Tannus, who initially refuses to take them but relents as she insists.